


The Love I Found in Plague

by IRA_Writes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Drama & Romance, Four Horsemen, M/M, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes
Summary: Here we lie in wait, for the dawn of creation will strike. Any of those who stand in our way, shall be given a taste of what we can do. But for a moment, why does Plague always have to accompany Death and not his fellow kin?
Relationships: Atem/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Love I Found in Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all sooo I finally sat my butt down and got this out as promised because why the hell not? Also! Main pairing is Monarchshipping as promised and I am absolutely excited to write this down! I've been planning this for a while now after all! So uhh, please excuse me for all the bad writing I've done :P and yes this will be a bit weird since I haven't really written in this type of format before where I talk so openly about the apocalypse or something. But uhmm.. I hope y'all like?

It is said that there are four horsemen. Four of them to which will appear in the ends of times bringing many a danger that will change the course of the human race through time and time again where they appear, one by one being released into the world to unleash a new dawn and era.

And they shall head to no one but themselves, to carry out the new dawn, the end of the beginning, and the time of a new day…

Conquest, the first of the horsemen to be released in to the world and the second oldest of the comrades. He rides upon a pale horse and carries a bow and arrow, his crown glistening like a thousand stars that blind leaders into conquering nation’s that need no king or leader all but tyrannical or peaceful. Conquest chooses no one and yet everyone. He has taken down nation’s and king after king, leader after leader and his cloak shows it for it’s proud blood-red shine and his pristine white robe. So proud and mighty that he is like the chill of the winter morning that those who lust after greed and power wish they had.

War, the youngest of the horsemen and the one who rides upon a red horse, the second to be released upon the end of times. One of the most temperamental and volatile of the horsemen who carried a large sword, one who looks on with glee as the blood of men are shed and rotting carcasses are feasted upon by scavengers and proud warriors step upon the corpse of their kill. He brings upon the chaos of cries of blood and war, to see the innocent fall upon tainted hands, from the violence that he has brought with the swipe of his sword. Warriors cry for his help and War delivers it to them, giving them reign over the land they wish to pillage and burn.

Famine, the twins and who’s age is that after Conquest. They are the ones who cry and measure justice, a day’s work, and the harvest of those who work upon the sun in the middle of the pestilence and plague that the older has brought upon the land in accordance to their orders. The younger twin measures the punishment to be inflicted and the older twin delivers it and infest the waters, the animals, the humans, and lands, with unimaginable sorrow and grief. They ride upon black horse, oh but only the younger does while the older twin takes flight with his own set of magnificent wings and accompanies the leader of their little band that had been sent down, spreading the greed of men in power and causing the poor to cry out.

And last but not the least;

Death, one of the oldest of the horsemen and the last to be released who rides upon a pale horse, the color of waxy, dead flesh, and who brings the underworld with him, that trails behind him always, crying for the souls that have been slain by plague, pestilence, famine, or sword. He is the leader of the pack, the alpha of their little band, said to be the most lenient and patient being there was who waits for his time to strike. He carries a scythe that he swings, collecting hundreds and thousands of souls with one swipe. The older of the Famine twin accompanies him and he does not say anything as he lets them tag along, while he watches on with burning deep eyes to the city he is about to take mortal souls and lives that needn’t exist anymore while screams and sighs wail at every swing and at every stab and the laughs of those who are free rings out.

But there’s more than what meets the eye upon this men who has been released in the apocalypse, a time of end and a time of fear, because everything has a purpose in it’s on rights and this is no different. Here we lie and wait, that the restoration shall be most successful. Every era is started with the blood of many as one has forgotten and remembered, the fall and rise of kingdoms are always messy, but even then. We explore in this book the interesting way that Death and Plague interact, along with their fellow horsemen who they shall meet as they encounter one another.

It’s always an interesting beginning, to see chaos that reigns for a purpose to make way for a new dawn.

Yours Truly,

_**Death** _

_**The 4th horseman**_

**Author's Note:**

> P.S Forgive me for not updating a lot of my stories but I've simply lost inspiration to all of them and it hurts me to see them unfinished, however my brain doesn't wish to provide me with answers and I am angry at it! I want to finish all my stories but I am afraid they shall be stopped. Please accept my humblest apology. 
> 
> Also, leave a comment, kudos, or a bookmark if you like this story! Have a good day/noon/night!


End file.
